


T'N'T

by TekeoMiona



Category: Tremors - All Media Types, Tremors: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Humor, let's be honest; i titled this after dynamite; it's not hard to know what to expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worms are dead, the con man's dead, the African adventure is over, and now it's time to go back home to his hide-a-way desert, his eccentric friends, and...the partner he left behind. Oh, and Travis is coming too! Surely that won't be a problem...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'N'T

**Author's Note:**

> Rumpy wanted Travis and Tyler interacting. Poof. This'll have a series of fun shots.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of Universal Studios. No profit is made from this writing.

"You went to _Africa_? _Without me_?!"

Burt winced as he put his truck in park. "Hi, Tyler."

"Don't 'Hi Tyler' me!" Tyler snapped. "What the hell, Burt? I go into Bixby for _one afternoon_ and you leave the continent? For an assignment? I thought we were partners!"

"Hey, you've gone solo on me before," Burt shot back defensively.

"You were already busy! It's not the same! Why didn't you call me?"

Burt sighed. "I don't know, I guess the casting department couldn't get a hold of you."

Tyler crossed his arms and fumed.

"Um," Travis spoke up from the passenger seat, where he'd been silently watching the exchange. "If it makes you feel better, we were hired by a crook who couldn't actually pay us. I'm assuming, he actually got eaten before we could talk about payment, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't gonna make good on that."

Tyler stared at the new guy for a moment before moving his eyes back to Burt. "' _We_ were hired'?" he repeated. Burt slunk down in his seat. "Who the hell even is this guy?!"

"Oh, Travis Welker, Burt's long lost son, nice to meet you," Travis said, offering his hand across his aforementioned father's chest with a grin. Burt was far too slow in trying to stop him from divulging that little piece of information. Accepting his doom, he slid down even further.

Several long, awkward seconds dragged by as Tyler just stared. Travis' smile grew nervous, glancing back and forth between a shrinking Burt and a shell-shocked Tyler. No one said anything. No one moved.

Just as Travis was about to pull his unaccepted hand back, Tyler raised his. Pointing slowly towards Travis as he looked down at Burt, too stunned to still be angry.

"He's your what now?"


End file.
